greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Portman
Mary Portman was a patient of Dr. Bailey. They were trapped together during the shooting in the hospital. History Being Trapped in the Hospital Mary and her husband Bill came to the hospital so Bailey could perform a colostomy bag reversal surgery. She was told she couldn't have her second surgery because she needed a blood transfusion first. She hadn't eaten anything for quite some time, so she asked her husband to get her a pizza. While Bill was away, the hospital was put under lockdown because of Gary Clark, who was shooting people in the hospital. Mary noticed something was wrong because her husband hadn't returned yet (he wasn't allowed to enter the hospital anymore) and Dr. Bailey kept hanging around in her room (because of the lockdown). However, Dr. Bailey refused to confess that there was something wrong until Charles Percy entered the room, saying the shooter was on the floor. Mary was really scared when Bailey looked through the window and saw Gary coming their way. She told Mary to play dead and covered her with the bed sheet. Charles hid himself in the bathroom and Bailey hid herself under Mary's bed. Gary Clark entered the room and started crying because he thought the hospital had killed another patient, like his wife. He was about to leave the room when he heard a noise in the bathroom. He discovered Charles, who confessed he was a surgeon. Gary then shot him in the abdomen and also pulled Bailey from under the bed. However, she said she was a nurse and Gary left the room after reloading his gun. Mary then finally could breathe again. Bailey then urged her to assist her while trying to keep Charles alive. Mary handed over supplies to Bailey. Bailey couldn't do much however, and they tried to drag Charles to an OR. Mary feared Gary might come back, but Bailey managed to calm her down. Bailey then talked Mary through helping her start to treat Charles. ("Sanctuary") They dragged the bleeding Charles to the elevators on one of Mary's sheets, but the elevators were turned off because of the lockdown. Realizing there was nothing they could do, they sat down to comfort a dying Charles. After an emotional conversation with Dr. Bailey, Charles passed away. After Gary had killed himself, the lockdown was lifted. Mary and Bill were reunited and hugged. Mary cried when Bill asked her if she was okay. ("Death and All His Friends") Traveling After the shooting, Mary and Bill decided to travel. They went to Paris, Morocco, Alaska, and went on a cruise through the Baltic. ("These Arms of Mine") Getting the Surgery Six months after the shooting, Mary and her husband were featured in a documentary about the shooting. Mary was followed by a TV crew on the day she was admitted to the hospital for a second time. Bailey and Mary were relieved to see each other again. Bailey performed the colostomy bag reversal surgery flawlessly. However, it later turned out that Mary wouldn't wake up. Bailey sadly explained to Bill that it's very rare, but that it sometimes happen that patients don't wake up from the anesthesia after surgery. When her organs started failing, Bill decided to take her off of life support. ("These Arms of Mine") Being Autopsied Following her death, a pathologist performed an autopsy on Mary's body together with Bailey. Bailey constantly argued with the pathologist because she got really attached to Mary and she thought that the pathologist wasn't doing her job right. Sadly, the cause of her coma was never found and Bailey had to tell Bill that she had no idea why Mary didn't wake up after surgery. ("That's Me Trying") Relationships Romantic Bill Portman Mary married Bill and they were living a happy life together. Mary revealed in the documentary that they were thinking about having kids after the surgery. They never got to do that, as Mary was in a coma after surgery. Her devastated husband decided to take her off of life support after a couple of days when her organs started to fail. Notes and Trivia *She was 30 at the time of her death. *Her bloodtype is most likely A, with an unknown Rh factor, as Charles can be seen holding a unit of type A blood when he's in her room.Sanctuary, 6x23 *Dr. Bailey got very attached to Mary, which is very rare. Bailey has only gotten attached to a couple of other patients over the course of the series. Gallery Episodic 6x23MaryPortman.png|Sanctuary 6x24MaryPortman.png|Death and All His Friends 706MaryPortman.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07MaryPortman.png|That's Me Trying Episode Stills 6x23-2.jpg 6x23-3.jpg 6x23-4.jpg 6x23-18.jpg 7x06-7.jpg 7x06-8.jpg 7x06-9.jpg 7x06-10.jpg Appearances fr:Mary Portman Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (General)